Retconomicon
One of the most powerful and dreaded artefacts in existence. The book is made of a mix pure evil and deletion. It is currently in the possession of an unknown man. History Creation It is unknown when the Retconomicon was first bound as it is unclear as to when sentient beings first began to rewrite their own history. Buried At some point during the books existence a remorseful owner of the artefact decided to hide it from any who attempted to seek it, as he knew the full horrors of its power. Where and when this person hid the Retconomicon no one knows, but it was definately left in a very safe location. Myth However, while the book was hidden, it was definitely not forgotten. Many had heard accounts of the tome's powers and were terrified by its power. Overtime, numerous people attempted to find the book to no avail, as it had been too well hidden. Fate The original book has lain undiscovered for centuries and there is little chance that it will ever be found. However, tales of it's fantastical powers have been enough to lure some of the greatest inhabitants of the Totalawesomeland to find it. Among them is the remorseful Binadamu, who wishes to possess the book so that he can use it to fix the mistakes his father made, and thus prevent the Fall of the Elves. Appearance The book is bound with the skin of a dead author, and the words are penned in the blood of the many who have dared use the tome. If one were to look upon the book they would feel a mix of revulsion and gratitude, as they view the entirity of everything that has ever been retconned out of existence. However, mortals who read or even view the tome immediately forget it even exists, as they cannot handle the raw power deletion power which the book possesses. Attributes and Abilities As the Retconomicon lists every single piece of fiction and non-fiction to have been deleted from history it is an unparralled archive of such lost texts. As well as recording instances of retconning the book itself can be used to rewrite history. For example, any revision of established facts penned into the book also comes into effect, and it automatically becomes a 'correct' fact. It also details an impecable list of creatures that have been spawned as a result of changing history, as well as the means to summon them, such as Trolls and Flamers. It includes detailed description of the horrendous being known as Canon Breaker as well as an interesting series of notes which lay out a theoritical means of destroying the beast. For some reason it even includes a rather trivial and unnecessary reference to the Dark Lord Cthulhu. Copies Several inferior copies of the book were made by a variety of different former owners of the artefact. These copies do not possess the same formidable powers that the original book possesses. However, they do contain the same compendium of creatures which the Retconomicon details as well as the methods which can be used to gain access to these beasts. Category:Weapons Category:Evil Category:Cal_XD